


One Hundred

by Lady_Anon_x



Series: High I.Q Yet Totally Stupid [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e09 100, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hyperthymesia, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: They have found George Foyet and Hotch vows to take him down.The team must race to try and save Hotch's family.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: High I.Q Yet Totally Stupid [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139099
Kudos: 9





	One Hundred

“Please state your name and rank for the record please.”

Hallie shifted in her seat and tried to clear the lump out of her throat.

“Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Hallie West.”

Section Chief Erin Strauss took the seat across from her, folding her hands on the table. A woman on a mission, unshakable, stern, and incredibly frightening in all honesty.

“How long have you been on the team Doctor West?”

“Five years, almost four as an agent.”

“You were just a consultant correct?”

Hallie nodded, “Yes, ma'am. I trained in the academy and got my badge a year later.”

“And you have worked under SSA Aaron Hotchner the entire time?”

Hallie shook her head, “No, ma'am. I currently answer to acting Unit Chief SSA Derek Morgan.”

Strauss leaned back and stared at her, “The man who took over the unit because of Hotchner’s ability to lead the team had become compromised.”

“Ah, no. No ma’am.”

She raised a sharp eyebrow at Hallie. “You have a different opinion?”

“Not an opinion.” She retorted quickly. “Opinions are not necessarily based on fact or knowledge. My views on this are based on the facts… ma’am.”

“And you know the facts?”

“Ma’am, I have hyperthymesia. I can recount every moment of this case right down to how many times I tied my hair up.”

Strauss extended her hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture. “I’d like to hear it.”

“Foyet had injured himself severely in the original string of murders, he did this in an effort to paint himself as a victim. To throw us off our investigation. But as a result, he became dependent upon a large number of extremely strong medications. We had been searching the country for patients with that exact prescription combination, but we hadn’t had any luck. Until J.J came in one day with an idea.” Hallie sat back on her chair and closed her eyes, transported back to that morning.

* * *

J.J practically ran into Hotch’s office and he looked up from his desk.

“Foyet’s meds. We’ve been tracking the entire combination but what if he’s using over-the-counter medications to mask his purchases.”

Hotch stood up from his desk at the mention of the man who was intent on hurting his family. “Alright. Narrow the search. Focus on the meds he cannot substitute. Good work, J.J.”

_“Would you say that Agent Hotchner was agitated or unreasonable?”_

_Hallie was pulled out of her memory and she frowned, “A psychopath was trying to kill his family. I’d say he acted fairly reasonably.”_

Hallie had been sitting in the briefing room with Spencer. He was on one crutch now and Hallie had waited on him hand and foot and making sure he wasn’t moving around too much. Brining him his coffee and kissed him on top of his head. He was really agitated and grumpy that he couldn’t be out in the field.

Hotch came in with the rest of the team and put a stack of papers in front of them two. They instantly grabbed them and read through them. A long list of names

“This is every person on tapazole within a twenty-five-mile radius of both cities that the letters came from.”

Emily put her hands on her hips, “He wouldn’t use his own name.”

“He could’ve stolen someone identity.” Morgan shrugged.

“No, he’s a narcissist in love with his own mythology.” Hotch disagreed. “He’d use a name connected with the case.”

“A victim maybe? A cop?”

Hallie frowned, “No, wait a minute. Foyet likes things to have meaning to him. The eye of providence, the addresses in blood, maybe he did the same with the alias.”

“You’re a genius.” Spencer got up and limped over to the board, marker lid in his mouth as he wrote GEORGE FOYET on the board, circling letters and re-arranging them.

Hallie scribbled on her own notepad before stopping, “Wait, wait. Spencer. He called himself The Reaper.” Spencer nodded and wrote it up on the board, starting his system over again.

Spencer turned from the board, one name circled over and over, “Peter Rhea.”

Penelope typed on her computer and gasped, “There’s a Peter Rhea in Arlington.”

* * *

_“Why did you wait so long before going in?”_

Hallie sighed, “We had to be sure he was there. If we went in and he wasn’t, he would know we found him, if we waited, the more time he had to…” tears formed in her eyes and she looked up to try and calm herself, “Sorry. It was an impossible decision.”

“So, who made it? Agent Hotchner?”

“We waited for signs. He was spooked and ran. He knew we were coming as soon as we found out the alias. He was following the agent assigned to protect Hotch’s family. If we deployed another SWAT unit it would take half an hour.”

“So, you left for Agent Kassemeyer’s house immediately without a tactical team?”

Hallie nodded, “We knew it would take too long to get authorisation.”

“By we you mean Agent Hotchner?”

“No, by ‘we’ I mean all of us, ma’am.”

Strauss looked down at the file in her hands, “So, Agent Hotchner manged to separate himself from the team.”

Hallie frowned, “He didn’t _manage_ to do anything. He went into the ambulance to get answers before he lost consciousness.”

“Why didn’t you go with him?”

“I thought the ambulance was a little crowded.” Hallie glared at her.

Strauss raised an eyebrow and snapped, “Keep your attitude in check. Why didn’t you go with him?”

Hallie sighed, “I was on the phone at the time.”

“With who?”

“Spencer.”

“You and Doctor Reid have a romantic relationship.”

Hallie folded her arms, “Is there a question in there?”

“Were you too distracted by your personal relationship to have your mind fully on the case.”

Hallie’s jaw dropped, “My personal relationship had nothing to do with this case, our relationship doesn’t interfere with our work. He had called with information that Haley was in the wind.”

* * *

They were all back at the office when Hotch called them, he already had Haley had made her way here from New Jersey and they could be anywhere.

They were all gathered around the phone as Hotch talked to Foyet, about his past, how he killed his family. Hotch tries to play into his hands, boost his ego.

_“Haley looks pretty good with dark hair.”_

Hallie looks up and meets Spencer’s shocked expression. He’s got her.

_“She’s lost some weight. Must be all the stress you caused her.”_

The team were frozen, no one moved as they listened to his chilling words.

_“Where’s the little man. Oh, there he is. Does he like Captain America because of you?”_

J.J closed her eyes; she was thinking about her own family, her baby.

A phone rang over the line.

_“Hold please.”_

It was Haley. She said she was there. Foyet told her to open the gate and he will drive in. The line went dead.

_“And you still didn’t know where Foyet was?”_

Hallie blinked as she looked at Strauss. “The phone he used belonged to a U.S Marshal. It was designed to bounce between towers. We couldn’t pinpoint him.” Her fingers wrapped around each other in anxiety.

“So, Agent Hotchner was driving around aimlessly?”

Hallie sighed, “No. We had the profile, if we followed it we knew it would lead us to where he took Hotch’s family.”

Rossi ran his hand down his face, “All right, Foyet has to be in control. He had Haley come to him.”

Morgan nodded, “He wants Hotch to find him.”

“There must be something he said. Something that tells Hotch where to go.” Emily interjected.

“Spencer, what did he say exactly?”

Spencer frowned as he quickly rattled off the conversation word for word, “Haley looks pretty good with dark hair. She’s lost some weight. Must be all the stress you caused her. Where’s the little man. Oh, there he is. Does he like Captain America because of you? That’s your wife on the other line. Hold please. Hi. Open the gate and I’ll drive in.”

“Open the gate?” Morgan repeated.

Rossi folded his arms over his chest, “It has to hold significance to Hotch and Haley has access to the gate.”

Hallie’s eyes went wide, “Oh my God. Their house, where they lived together.”

They all strapped on their vests and jogged out of the building, “Of course. Foyet planned this all the way to the end. It’s everything to him. He wants control over Hotch’s home.”

Hallie turned her head and saw Spencer jogging behind them using his crutch. “Spence-”

Spencer looked at her sternly, “I’m not staying behind.”

Hallie nodded and ran around the SUV, she got in the driver side, Spencer beside her, Emily in the back. Rossi, Morgan and J.J took the other SUV. Hallie put it in gear and pressed her foot to the floor.

They started a three way call between the two vehicles and Penelope.

 _“Hotch! He’s going to your house.”_ They heard Morgan shout over the line.

_“I know.”_

_“There’s a full tactical deployment coming. We’re on our way!”_ Morgan shouted again.

_“Foyet’s calling Hotch.” Penelope told them._

_“_ Can you get us on? _”_ Hallie spoke as she swerved around the corner, the other vehicle close behind.

“ _Foyet._ ”

 _“Aaron?”_ It was Haley. She sounded frightened; her voice was shaking. “ _You’re okay? He said that… Oh Aaron._ ” Haley just figured out how much danger she was in.

 _“He can hear us, right?”_ Hotch asked.

“ _Yes. I am so sorry, Aaron._ ”

_“Haley, show him no weakness. No fear.”_

Hallie cursed as she tried to accelerate faster but they were already going 130mph. She felt Spencer’s gentle eyes looking at her but she couldn’t take her eyes off the road.

He was taunting Hotch. That sick son-of-a-bitch. Telling Haley that Hotch lied to her, trying to scare her even more.

_“Tell Jack I need him working the case.”_

There was rustling over the line and a sweet voice, _“Hi, daddy.”_

Hallie gripped the wheel tighter.

 _“Hi, buddy.”_ Hotch’s voice was breaking.

Hallie glanced into the mirror and connected eyes with Emily, her eyes filled with anger and sadness.

_“I need you to work this case with me. Do you understand?”_

_“Okay, daddy.”_ His voice was so innocent, he didn’t know what was happening.

_“Jack, hug your mom for me.”_

_“Mommy too tight.”_ Jack protested.

Hallie felt a lump forming in the back of her throat.

“ _Why are you sad?_ ”

 _“I just love you so much.”_ Haley’s voice caught; they could hear it.

“ _Mommy, I gotta go. I’m working the case._ ”

More rustling came over the line as the phone switched hands.

 _“You’re so strong, Haley. Stronger than I ever was.”_ Hotch’s voice was filled with pain.

 _“You’ll hurry right?”_ she begged him.

“ _I’ll be right there. I’m so sorry, you didn’t sign on for this, any of it._ ”

They heard quiet sobs, “ _Promise me that you will tell him how we met._ ”

Oh God. The back of Hallie’s eyes began to sting with tears. Spencer sat gripping the seat and handle, Emily looked to the sky and prayed.

 _“Tell him how you used to make me laugh. He needs to know that you weren’t always so serious, Aaron. I want him to believe in love because it is the most important thing.”_ She was openly crying now, “ _Promise me._ ” She cried.

“ _I promise._ ”

Three loud gunshots fired.

They flinched at each one.

Penelope cried out over the line, Emily put her head down, Spencer moved his hand and gripped Hallie’s thigh, Hallie’s left hand flew to her mouth to try and keep the sobs at bay.  
They were five minutes away.

Hallie slammed on the brakes as they made it to the house. Hotch’s car was already outside. They flew the doors open and she grabbed Spencer’s arm. “Stay outside.” Spencer gave a short nod and the rest sprinted inside the house.

They heard grunting and a loud banging noise and they ran towards the noise. Morgan, Emily and Rossi ran in first.

It was Hotch, he was slamming Foyet’s head into the floor over and over and over. He was covered in blood. Morgan ran over and grabbed Hotch off of Foyet.

"Hotch! Hotch, stop! He's dead!"

Hotch collapsed into Morgan's hold and sobbed uncontrollably.

Hallie turned to J.J as she put away her gun, whispering, “We need to find Jack.” They split up and Hallie ran up the stairs.

There was blood everywhere, she stepped over it and searched in every room. The door at the end of the hall was open. She could see feet poking out from behind the bed, female. She slowly stepped into the room and looked behind the bed.  
Haley lay on her back in a pool of blood, a bullet hole through her neck. Hallie thought she was going to vomit. She hadn’t been around Haley much, but she was always nice to her, always getting confused by people because their names sounded so similar. She didn’t deserve this.

Hallie went onto her knees and stared at her, letting out a sigh she reached out a shaking hand and closed Haley’s eyes.

Her voice was shaky as she whispered, “I’m so sorry.” Reaching out again she grabbed Haley’s hand and held it, “I won’t leave you until Hotch gets here.”

Morgan came in soon after, “Jack is outside with J.J.”

Hallie squeezed Haley’s hand, “They’re both safe.” She whispered to her.

“Do you want to go outside?” Morgan asked gently as he kneeled beside her.

“I promised her I wouldn’t leave until Hotch got here.”

A thump at the door made them look up. Hotch was standing there, he was covered in blood, it was splattered across his face.  
He stumbled into the room and Hallie stood up quickly and stepped back. Hotch fell to his knees as he sobbed, picking up Haley’s body and holding her close.

_“Thank you, Agent West. You may go."_

* * *

__

It was a beautiful day, yet the mood didn’t reflect the brightness of the sun.

Hallie walked slowly alongside Spencer, their hands entwined, holding tight. Grounding each other.

Spencer had exchanged his crutch for a cane which was gripped in his free hand.

The sun reflected off the casket as it was carried. The pallbearers, Morgan, Kevin, Rossi, Will and two others looked straight ahead. Their faces were pained.

They walked in step beside J.J, Garcia and Emily, just a step behind Hotch and Jack.

If you go into this job and expect not to have tragedies, then you would be naïve. But this was not a tragedy, this was an utter devastation. A life ripped away so violently that the pain felt like it would take a lifetime to go away.

As the priest began speaking Spencer had let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him, for both of their comforts. Helping each other to carry the weight of grief that surrounded them.

Hotch spoke of when they first met, the play that they were in together, the proudest moment for them when their son entered the world. His voice cracked, broken, and pained.

They were each given a white rose to place on top of the casket.

The time had arrived for the final goodbye.

The team stepped forward together, each of them placing their rose so gently.

Spencer gestured for her to go first as they walked up to the casket.

Their own goodbyes running through their minds.

Hallie thought of when she held Haley’s hand in the house until Hotch arrived. She was already gone, but she hoped that there was some way her presence comforted her.

She cried as she laid her rose down, kissing her fingers and pressing it onto the casket.

_Goodbye._

They walked over to Hotch and Hallie gave him a hug, whispering, “We love you.” Into his ear. He whispered his thanks and gave her a small smile. She moved back and Spencer wrapped him in one of his rare hugs.

She turned her head to see the team were waiting on them. Spencer reached for her hand and they smiled gently to each other before making their way over to the team.

_"Although it's difficult today to see beyond the sorrow, may looking back in memory help comfort you tomorrow."  
\- Author Unknown_


End file.
